


Once upon a time

by Snagrid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Crack, M/M, NSFW, sorry mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snagrid/pseuds/Snagrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape Mourns Lily and visits Dumbledore for some comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once upon a time

Once upon a time…  
A thunderstorm was taking place in Hogwarts, and Snape was terribly afraid of thunderstorms; they reminded him of Lily Potter,and the night she was taken away from him. A lot of things reminded him of Lily potter, really. the soft daisies growing on the quidditch field; all the ginger students at hogwarts as well. The fluffy, ever so slowly moving clouds on a sunny day. even the concrete beneath his feet reminded him of how strong she was.

He feels lonely and lost in thought, staring at the streaks of lightening that fill the sky like camera flashes. His feet carry him towards Dumbledore’s room; He always went there when he felt lonely, after all. Dumbledore always knew what to say to make him feel better in the end. 

He pushes the chamber doors open, and is greeted with the old man reading a book in the canopy of his enchanted bed. He looks up, reading glasses falling low on that long, pointy nose.

“What is it, Snape? It’s the wee hours of the morning, you know.”

“I know, I just--”. he takes a deep inhale, wordless.

Dumbledore nods. “I know what you want, Snape.” 

“Then why’d you ask?” he grunts, feeling the heat rush into his cheeks. He walks over to the bed to Dumbledore’s open arms, floating across the floor in a long stride into the warm cloth that lied across dumbledore’s welcoming arms.

“Are you ready?” Dumbledore asks, pulling them both up onto the bed. Snape nods solemnly. “I’m ready.”

“On all fours, then.”

Snape did as he was told. He almost tossed his belt along with his pants, but dumbledore’s soft touch to his wrist stopped him from flinging it across the room. 

“We’ll be using this tonight,” Dumbledore purrs, pulling the belt out of snape’s willing hands. Snape almost trembled in excitement. They had never done this before, but he was always willing to do anything. Anything to forget, and to move on to someone new. 

Dumbledore knew why he was here. That his soft, curled beard of his reminded him of lily. She would’ve been old too, if she were still here. Her skin might have wrinkled like that as well; soft, pliable folds of skin that were graying from age. He wanted that. To grow old with her. but he couldn’t. not anymore.

He could have this instead; it wouldn't be the first time he’d come to dumbledore’s bedroom seeking comfort. And he knew that dumbledore was aware of the reason of his visits. 

He just accepted it, and never asked questions. And Snape was thankful for it.

He crawls onto his hands and knees, sinking into the plush, royal fabric of the bed sheets. They were perfectly arranged,laid tidily. but not for long.

The pants fall to his knees without his belt left as support, and his asscheeks are exposed to the slightly warm air of the bedroom. He feels an even warmer hand cup his left butt cheek, and sighs in euphoria.

“Are you ready?” Dumbledore asks, a breath above a whisper.

“Always,” Snape replies, because anything more would be too difficult to say.

Dumbledore thrusts inside, not even bothering to prepare Snape with even a finger, nevermind a spell. Snape screams into the night, his ass being parted at the seams. 

He lets out a breathless moan, and dumbledore releases a whipsy sigh, just like the long, frail beard growing from his chin. soft, like Lily’s hair.

A hand folds around his hip, gripping him tightly, and he almost moans on reflex. The wise, old fingers grip him tightly, and he pants against the sheets in front of him, face smeared into the fabric. 

Dumbledore steadily thrusts into him with an even pace. He takes a long stride out of Snape, and bucks his hips wildly into him, like the drop of doom ride at carnivals. 

Snape can feel the sweat rolling off his skin, can feel the place they connect when Dumbledore thrusts deep inside. 

He lets out a wanton moan, and Dumbledore’s pace increases, shoving his elder wand even farther into him, hitting Snape’s sweet spot and making his voice curl into a high whine.

They roll into each other, Snape moving back just as Dumbledore pressed forward, and their movements slow into an uneven flow after that.

Snape feels the first of the tears roll down his face, and wipes them away fast.

Dumbledore hits his sweet spot once more, and slaps his ass with the belt in his other hand, making Snape come with a shout. 

They roll into the sheets after that, panting deeply as Snape wipes the last of his tears away. He had to stop this, soon. 

As they come down from the excitement, lying in each others’ arms, Snape pulls at Dumbledore’s curly beard, thinking about Lily once again. Instead of pondering about it much more, like usual, he shoos the thoughts away and curls into Dumbledore’s saggy chest.

“I love you,” he tries to say, but ends it with “goodnight.” 

Dumbledore wishes him the same, wiping the wet tear trails away; He shouldn’t have thought he could hide anything from Dumbledore, really.

The blankets are tugged over him and he smells the old man lavender of Dumbledore’s chest.

 _Lily,_ he mourns in his head, falling into restless sleep.


End file.
